<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who's the bitch now? by TaehyunLicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176068">who's the bitch now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaehyunLicker/pseuds/TaehyunLicker'>TaehyunLicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, Masturbation, Other, taehyun gets fucked by a dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaehyunLicker/pseuds/TaehyunLicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! i dont want to trigger anybody by these topics! so please read at your own risk!<br/>TW! Bestiality TW!<br/>Taehyun gets asked to dog sit for Soobin while hes out of town, he gets a little too excited when hes alone with Hercules (the dog). he lets the dog fuck him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dog/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~Chapter One~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! i dont want to trigger anybody by these topics! so please read at your own risk!<br/>TW! Bestiality TW!<br/>also! follow me on twitter @ taehyunlicker<br/>dont bother leaving hate ill delete it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taehyun had been in soobins’ apartment for a week so far. he had something unexpected come up, he normally would have gotten a sitter for hercules but nobody would come on such short notice. so soobin asked taehyun, how could he say no? he loves soobin and hercules. hercules is soobins english mastiff, hes had him for a while, longer than hes known taehyun. he's a good dog, he listens, knows tricks, and he's pretty calm for the most part. </p>
<p>hercules liked to lay on the couch while taehyun watched the television, licking at his thigh occasionally. when his tongue made contact with taehyuns’ thigh it sent a shiver down his spine, was his mouth always this hot and wet? taehyun looked down at the dog and patted his head “whats up buddy? do you want to go outside?” taehyun questioned the dog, but hercules only laid his head on one of his thighs, huffing as he did. taehyun shrugged and continued to pet his head, mind focusing back to the tv. hercules licked the inside of taehyuns’ thigh, the sensation on his sensitive skin made him whine. “hercules” he looked down at the dog once again “what are you doing?” he patiently waited for a response, from a dog. </p>
<p>taehyun was now laying on the couch, three of his lubed up fingers inside of his ass. his moans filled the room as he pressed his fingers against his prostate. hercules had been pushed off the couch countless times, climbing back up after a few minutes of laying on the floor. he liked sitting next to people, it normally wouldn't have bothered taehyun but hercules was being persistent about licking him. it made taehyun feel guilty, having these thoughts about his best friends dog, but he couldn't help it. he wanted to have his tongue all over his body, trailing his slobber all over him. taehyun moaned at the thought and shoved his fingers deeper inside of him, wiggling his fingers once they were deep enough to hit his prostate.</p>
<p>“hercules come here boy.” taehyun patted the cushion between his legs. hercules sat between his legs and licked at his thigh, causing him to moan quietly. he moved his hands away from his lower region, seeing if hercules would lick where he wanted him to. the dog licked at his hole and his dick, being attracted to the sweet tasting lube taehyun used to stretch himself. taehyun let hercules taste him, his wet slimy tongue sliding across his sensitive areas. he moaned as the tongue lapped at his dick, maybe he liked the taste of his precum. as taehyun felt himself coming closer to his climax, he gently pushed hercules off him and to the other side of the couch. </p>
<p>taehyun sat up and moved closer to hercules, moving him so he was laying on his back. taehyun rubbed his belly and kissed his head. “you're such a good boy hercules.” taehyun let his hands roam down to his dick. slowly starting to rub against it. he continued the motion until the dogs dick was hard. he leaned down and began gently licking the tip, slowly taking more in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. he gagged and pulled himself off his dick, he got on his hands and knees on the floor and got hercules to get on top of him.</p>
<p>he whined as he felt the dog filling him up, hercules began fucking into him, immediately chosing a fast and brutal pace. taehyun used one of his hands to rub his cock at the same pace hercules was fucking him. he could feel hercules knot forming, being pushed into him and being pulled out after. the feeling was intoxicating, his cries filled the room as he came onto the floor, after a few more seconds of hercules brutal fucking. hercules finally stopped fuking into him, his knot buried inside of taehyuns ass. taehyun felt hercules turning around behind him, the knot still connecting the two of them. he lets his upper body relax on the floor, his sweaty forehead laying on the cold floor below him feels good. hes going to be here for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~Chapter Two~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soobin comes home, finding his best friend connected to his dog. He cant help himself, maybe if he wasn't such a whore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! i dont want to trigger anybody by these topics! so please read at your own risk!<br/>TW! Bestiality TW!</p>
<p>also! follow me on twitter @ taehyunlicker<br/>dont bother leaving hate ill delete it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>taehyun was dozing off on the floor, hercules still connected to him, when he heard the front door click. “taehyun, i'm home, i'm sorry i didn't call first, my phone has been dead for a couple days.” soobin closed the door behind him and walked into his apartment. taehyuns eyes widened when he heard soobins voice from the door, he tried to get up, wincing when he felt the knot pull inside of him, it still hasn’t gone down enough for him to take it out. “maybe he's asleep.” he thought to himself as he walked to his bedroom to put his suitcase down. “ maybe hes taking a nap on the couch.” he put his suitcase down on the bed and went to the living room to find taehyun.</p>
<p>“taehyun why are yo-.” soobin cut his sentence off when he saw the display before him. taehyun was still laying on the floor, his ass connected to his best friends dog. his tears were staining his rosy cheeks as he was trying to keep his sobs quiet. soobin smirked. “wow taehyun. i can't even leave you alone with hercules for a couple days without you acting like a needy whore.” he chuckled and stood next to hercules and squatted next to the dog. “did taehyun treat you good hercules?” hercules wagged his tail as his owner petted him and talked to him. “hes such a dirty whore isn't he hercules” he chuckles as he hears taehyun whine at the comment. </p>
<p>soobin sits next to the dog and pets him, waiting for the dogs knot to go down. “do you have anything to say for yourself taehyun?” taehyun tries to get up again, wincing at the knot stretching his rim slightly. “im so sorry soobin, i don't even know why i thought this was a good idea.” soobin caresses his buttcheek and smacks it harsly. taehyun flinches and looks back at soobin.  “i cant believe you let a dirty dog fuck you. you really have no standards, isn't that right baby?” taehyun whimpered and squeezed his thighs together. “you're right soobin.” he sighs and wipes his tear soaked cheeks. he knows he shouldn't be getting hard because he got caught but soobin keeps pushing his buttons, it's not his fault.</p>
<p>hercules knot eventually deflates and slides out of taehyun with ease. hercules cum drips out of his fucked out hole. taehyun tries to sit up, soobins big hands push him back down. “aren't you going to let me play with you too taehyun, it's only fair dont you think.“  taehyun moans at his words and nods his head. he rubs his fingers around his abused hole, using the cum as lube and he pushes three fingers inside of him. “you're still so tight even after that taehyun. it's like your body was made to be fucked.” taehyun clenches his hold around soobins fingers and moans softly. “please use me soobin, i was made for it.” soobin quickly tugged his pants and underwear down. his cock was already red and leaking.</p>
<p>soobin stroked his cock while looking down at taehyun, he looked so tiny under him. he spit on his fingers and rubbed them on taehyun's entrance. taehyun flinched at the sudden feeling, but relaxed as soobin kept rubbing his hole. soobin lined his cock up with his hole and pushed all of it deep inside of him in one thrust. taehyun moaned and pushed back against soobin, trying to get it deeper inside of him. “look at you baby, i'm all the way inside of you but you still want more.” soobin chuckles and grips taehyuns hips, digging his fingers into his flesh. “you're such a silly whore.” soobin began thrusting into taehyun's already abused hole, moaning as he felt the tight heat around him. he pushed taehyun's upper body against the floor, the change of position causing soobins cock to push against taehyun's prostate. “hah…. ah… ahh…. soobin.. ”</p>
<p>soobin picks up the pace and continues thrusting into taehyun, his cock rubbing against his prostate with every thrust. taehyun wraps his fingers around his cock and begins stroking it. “ah.. ah… agh.. soobin i'm so close.. please don't stop.” soobin keeps thrusting into him, pulling his hips back to meet his, fucking as deep as he can. taehyun cums onto the ground below him again. “ah… a-ah…. hah… soobin… s-stop it… i'm too sensitive.” soobin thrusts faster and harder, panting as he chases his own orgasm. he groans as he cums into taehyuns hole, slowly pulling out and watching his cum leak out of his stretched hole. “you look best like this taehyun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>should i write a chapter two where soobin comes home or should i leave it how it is? comment pls and leave kudos pls i need validation ://</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>